Love?
by Floralspace
Summary: Butch x Buttercup oneshot, follows the plots of Manic Monday (Blossom x Brick) and The Wedding Planner (Bell x Blaine) and Bachelor's Button (Bubbles x Boomer), seventh story


**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

"I quit." The room seemed to freeze at those words.

"W-what?" One of the men said. A chubby one with a blush and thick glasses.

"Y-you can't do that!" Another guy said. Tall and thin as a flagpole.

"This is some kind of joke, right?" Said another man. Broad shoulders and big ears. Buttercup walked right past all of those perverts. She had had enough. Buttercup walked right out of the office. She took off her pantsuit jacket and tied it around her waist. She unbuttons some of her blouse to let the girls breath a bit.

* * *

"You just walked out?" Bubbles asked.

"Badass as ever." Bell said as she put a box of streamers back up on a shelf. Buttercup had her shoes off and her blouse sleeves rolled up.

"Then I came here." Buttercup sighed. How did it end up like this? Miss Bluuseh walked in, her gray hair all done up.

"Oh, Buttercup darling! What brings you here? I don't suppose you're getting married?" Buttercup spit out her soda and knelt down coughing. The other three laughed as she lay on the floor in a defeated position.

"Actually, can I work here?" Buttercup sat up and looked up at Miss B.

"What would you do?" She asked as she helped Buttercup up.

"I can do the cleaning, and I can lift all the heavy stuff since Blaine left on tour." Buttercup shrugged. It was true, just last week Blaine and Boomer had left on an extensive tour. Although the girls seemed to be holding up well, even she could tell they were lonely.

"Yeah, Buttercup's really strong!" Bubbles stood behind her.

"And she knows all these tricks to clean stuff!" Bell was on her other side.

"Very well, you're hired!"

Just like that?

Yep

* * *

Buttercup sighed as she got home. She dropped her heels and slid her jacket off her waist. She went to her brown couch and crashing onto it. How long had it been, how long ago had she started working herself like this? It was probably, yeah, the last time she ever spoke the Butch Jojo. And as far as was concerned that would forever be the absolute last time she ever spoke to that son of a bitch. Buttercup got up and walked over to the kitchen to get some ramen.

It was back in high school when she first saw Butch Jojo. No, they weren't friends. She had never seen him in person. She saw him on a television screen. It surprised her. A guy around her age was doing stunts that 98% of the people in the world didn't have the balls to do. He was fearless. From that moment on Buttercup looked up to him. She was a fan. She stayed up every night to watch his show.

Buttercup slammed the microwave closed.

She turned 18 and moved out of her old man's trailer. She went to go see Butch live in the city one day. She had had the time of her life. He was cool. In person was so much better then on a screen.

Buttercup watched the numbers on the microwave count down.

He was everywhere all of the sudden. In every action comedy movie. On billboards. In magazines. She went to work to eat and secretly watch his next movie trailer on her phone. Then, it was more than 2 or 2 and half years, since they'd met each other. She met him, and although it was slow at first, in the end her opinion was changed completely.

BEEP BEEP

Buttercup opened the microwave and sat down at the table. She shoveled the noodles into her mouth.

He was such an asshole. Sleeping with whatever girl approached him every night. He acted like she wanted to sleep with him. SHE DIDN'T. GROSS!

Buttercup threw away the empty cup and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She looked at herself in the mirror. No make up, the first time she wore it was Blossom and Brick's wedding. Her hair reached her shoulders and she had bangs straight across her forehead. As time went by, she just separated her bangs and pushed them back so they wouldn't grow in her face. Her hair grew irregularly fast. Her messy black hair already reached her waist in 2 years or so. She hadn't bothered to get it cut. She had been too focused on other things. Buttercup took off her business clothes and stepped into the shower.

At Blossom's wedding she had looked like a girl. A real girl. Butch had asked her to dance and she said sure. The thing was, he talked to her like she was his lover. Being with him was incredibly intense then he said.

"Just come with me, it's not like you're ever going to get anywhere with that dead-end job of yours."

Buttercup clenched her fists as she stood under the water.

She punched him in the face. Blossom's wedding, she punched the great Butch Jojo right in the goddamn face. She knocked him to the ground and the paparazzi were all over it. That was the last time she had ever and would ever speak to him. The way he had said it, like she was lost, like he knew her. She was so pissed. She went back to work with a new attitude. She got a promotion within a few days. From there she climbed to the top. The top was a male-dominated place. They always hit on her. Tried to touch her. Buttercup realized, what she doing that for? She didn't need to put up with their bullshit. She quit.

* * *

Buttercup sat up and rubbed her eyes. She turned and looked at her clock. It was almost time to get up anyways. Buttercup stretched her arms up. Maybe she should get her hair cut...

BEEEEEEP

BEEEEEEP

"GAH" Buttercup fell out of bed with a thud. She sat up and turned the damn alarm off just as the was a thump under her.

"KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE, SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Bellowed the guy who lived under her. There were a few roars around the apartment complex of all the people he had just woken up.

"Another day in paradise." Buttercup chuckled as she stood up. She didn't have to look professional anymore. Hmmm. She put on a camouflage tank top and some jeans. She left her hair how she had woken up with it and put on some hiking boots. Buttercup walked out. She had 30 minutes to get to the wedding shop and start lifting stuff. Buttercup shoveled some food into her mouth before heading out.

* * *

Buttercup's eye twitched. She knew that a small crown of guys were currently surrounding the shop, well the side where she was hanging up the summer festival decorations. The summer festival was in a week or so. Buttercup didn't particularly care. It was hot out, so she tied her hair in a loose ponytail behind her. You see, Buttercup had a bit of a problem. When she wasn't working, she was working out, so she had a really nice body.

"Those thing are so fake, what a whore." A woman whispered to another who nodded. But... Buttercup also had double d's. She never showed them off, but she just didn't care anymore. Not only that, but Buttercup was unusually short. She wast standing on a stool on a chair to reach the roof.

"I wonder how much she payed to get that done." Oh please, if she had the money to put shit on her body then she wouldn't be here! Dumb jealous bitches.

"Buttercup?" She turned to look down at Bubbles. And Bell. And Miss B. And Butch. And thing 1 and thing 2. And all his buddies. Wait... WHAT?! Buttercup went back in did a double take. This asshole. He looked up at her with the same surprised expression as everyone else.

"E-excuse me miss, but i was wondering if you're free after this?" A man tugged on her left pant leg.

"I'm free." Buttercup got down off the stool and chair and looked up at the average guy.

"T-then perhaps you want to go out with my buddies and I!" The guy cheered and so did his friends.

"Not in a million years..." Buttercup shrugged and walked away from the stunned crowd and past all the workers. She got back into the store and blushed. She just got asked out. Maybe she should've said yes. Buttercup shrugged and took out her ponytail, letting her hair flow. She picked up another box and headed to the back.

* * *

Buttercup was washing some dirty ornaments when she got a tap on her shoulder. She turned to look up at Miss B.

"The others went back to go and talk with their lovers, I have to go check on my daughter, she's pregnant with twins now. I hate to do this to you on your first day, but do you mind closing up shop?" She held out the keys to Buttercup.

"No prob." Buttercup took them and walked out to the front of the shop. There was lots of giggling and low talking. Buttercup walked in to find Butch and all his hoes and friends lounging around. They turned to look at her. She made no eye contact with Butch, but her explosive lime green eyes poked holes through all of his friends' egos with a glare.

"Buttercup! I forgot to mention!" Miss B ran back in, "I want you to take this." She handed her a taser.

"Why?" Buttercup let the thing dangle from her fingers and gave Miss B a quizzical look.

"There have been reports of some people coming in and kidnapping workers at small businesses recently, so just in case." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Miss B, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"Just in case." Miss B nodded before rushing out. Buttercup sighed and slipped the thing into her back pocket.

* * *

After Butch's first friend made an advance on her, Buttercup retreated to the back and continued washing ornaments. The sun had almost completely set an Buttercup had finished the ornament box. She would have to go get the next one from the front. Buttercup sighed and walked back out, only to find it empty. Except for one person. Butch. The unusually tall Butch. Buttercup hated that about him, his abnormal height. His jet black hair was messy but still somehow cool at the same time. He was asleep in a chair, his friends probably left him there, whatever. Buttercup stood next to his chair and looked down at him. This was a new perspective. His forest green eyes were closed and his perfectly sculpted face was facing upward. WHOAAAAA. She didn't just think that. Buttercup blushed. WTF. She would have to make him leave before she could close up. Buttercup nudged him. Nothing. She flicked his chin and he mumbled something. She groaned and shook him back and forth rapidly. He groaned in his sleep. Buttercup lifted her fist to punch him when a big hand found its way to her back and pulled her forward. She was laying flat across his abs. Damn. NO. STOP THINKING! His other arm locked over her. She tried to push off, but she couldn't. What the hell?

"Oi" His groggy voice rang out into her hair. Buttercup stiffened. "Don't you think it's about time you looked me in the eyes?" Buttercup had her face buried in his chest, if she looked up he'd see her face. He didn't deserve to see her. "I don't mind staying here for eternity, but I can't guarantee that I won't get bored and do something more with you." His voice was husky. Buttercup looked up in his eyes with a glare. He received, it was like his eyes were cushioning it. He smirked. "Great, now just tell me to let go and I will." Buttercup sneered and turned her face back down. She tried to move her arms, But Butch's grip just got tighter.

"Let go." She said into his front.

"Great, now just do both at the same time and I'll consider this a real conversation." Buttercup glared at him.

"You said you'd let go!" His grip got so tight it was hard to breath. Everything smelled like him. He laughed while looked at her. Fucking sadist. "Let go." She glared. A mere minute with this guy and he destroyed her pride. He let go and she moved off of him.

"You see, you aren't all powerful." Buttercup froze and turned to look at the bastard. Always messing her up.

"Shut up. Get. Out." Buttercup pulled him up from his relaxed position and he just flopped onto her.

"Butch! Get off!" He was seriously heavy.

* * *

Buttercup dragged him outside and locked the door. He looked like a doll. Well, that sounded like a him problem. She started walked when he grabbed her legs. Buttercup fell. What was with this guy?

"Hey..." Buttercup turned around and glared, but it didn't last long. Butch was on top of her in a split second. "I really want you..." He was about to kiss her. His face was so close.

"No way!" Buttercup nailed him in the face. She stood up. She had knocked him backwards.

"S-stay away from me!" She pointed at him before dashing off.

* * *

Buttercup sat up, dear god please tell her that was a dream. Her hatred of Butch wasn't as horrible as she thought. That wasn't good. If it kept going like this she could start liking Butch.

"AS IF!" She yelled, springing out of bed.

"SHADDUP" Her neighbor downstairs yelled back.

"YOU SHUT UP" The neighbor two floors down yelled and it started again. Buttercup laughed. She tugged on some jeans and a purple tee shirt. She ate and left like she always did. She entered the shop. There stood Butch. He was talking to Miss B.

"I told you to stay away from me." Buttercup was on the other side of the counter, glaring at Butch.

"How can I do that when we're gonna be partners?"

"WHAT?!" Buttercup looked at Miss B, who just gave her a quirky smile.

"Looks like we'll be spending a lot of down time together." Butch leaned in for a kiss and received a smack upside the head from Buttercup.

Great, this was her life now.

* * *

Butch and Buttercup went around and promoted the shop, which had never been a thing before. The old lady and him definitely had something planned. Buttercup needed to keep her guard up.

"Buttercup." She found Butch's hands around her waist and she was pulled towards him. "Your going the wrong way. Pay more attention." His hand was on her chin, lifting her face to look at his. Buttercup felt her cheeks turn red and she pushed him away and kept on walking. Damn it she might just actually like him. That was so frustrating. DAMN IT ALL. Buttercup marched in front of Butch all the way back to the shop and made a b-line for the back. Buttercup left early too, and she left through the window. Damn.

Why was he the only person who could mess up her head like this. That asshole. Saying she wasn't strong. That she wouldn't make it anywhere with her job. What Buttercup hated more than anything was being underestimated.

"Slow down!" She turned back to look at Bubbles and Bell running after her.

"Oh..."

* * *

"So, you actually like him then?" Bubbles laughed as Buttercup took a shot of vodka.

"I... yeah...I guess." Buttercup wasn't particularly drunk, she was just a little tipsy. Her face was incredibly red.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" Bell asked, they had gathered in her apartment. Buttercup shrugged her off and left. She really wanted to go home. Man she missed her couch. She liked him. She liked Butch. She liked a petty asshole who only wanted to sleep with her. Buttercup got home and laid down on her couch. She was such an idiot, she shouldn't like this guy. He was mean to her. He looked down on her.

"Stupiddd" She curled up in a ball. She cried. Fuck she was crying. Why couldn't she stop? Buttercup rolled off the couch and onto the floor, letting out little whimpers. This totally sucks. She doesn't know how romantic stuff works! And with that manwhore. She needed an antilove potion. The door swung open with a bang and she sat up. "What the..." A dark shadow loomed in the doorway and a giant man entered.

"I knew it." She looked at Harrie, the guy who lives under her. "I TOLD YOU GUYS" There was commotion throughout the apartment complex and suddenly all her neighbors were in her apartment.

"It's love, don't cry darling!" The old lady that lived above her said as she gave her a lollipop.

"You should tell that guy how you feel!" Said Ally, the stripper who lives next door.

* * *

Sunlight hit Buttercup dead in the face. Like dead in the eyes. Damn that's a wake up call. She looked around to see her apartment filled with all her neighbors. Everyone was sleeping. She smiled. Buttercup got into her room and looked a the clock. SHIT SHE WAS LATE! Buttercup ran to her closet, only to be tapped on the should by Liz, a makeup artist who lives two floors up and across. She tossed her some clothes and Buttercup pulled them on. She was stopped by Liz pulling her into the bathroom.

"Liz!"

"Stop moving, there's always time for beauty!"

* * *

Shittttt. Buttercup looked really cute, but WHO THE FUCK CARES? She had on black converse, green pants with a matching green jacket and a white loose tank top. She also this weird ropey choker thingy, Liz wouldn't let her leave the house with out it. She had on some makeup and her hair was tamed up in a ponytail. She had the old lady's lollipop hanging out of her mouth and she was running like the devil was chasing her. She slammed the door to the shop open and walked in while breathing heavily.

"Buttercup?" Blossom and Brick and the baby where there. Buttercup smiled and waved, too out of breath to bother talking.

"Cute!" Bubbles cheered. Buttercup felt a lush dust her cheeks. She glared at the floor.

"I think she looks really hot." Buttercup looked up at Butch, how long had he been here. He was smirking at her. Buttercup felt her face blow up and quickly passed by him and to the back. She stayed in the back, avoiding Butch. She found the pockets of her jacket filled with lollipops.

"That old lady." Buttercup sighed as she popped another one in her mouth. The sun was setting, she had moved all the new storage boxes and was just relaxing now. Who knew? It had been so long since she had relaxed. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes as the red sun blazed a fire across the sky.

"Buttercuppp" Buttercup snapped her eyes open. Goodbye relaxation. Butch was leaned over her head, standing behind the chair she was sitting in. Buttercup blushed and opted to stand up and leave. Butch wrapped his long arms around her shoulders and held her back. Buttercup looked up and glared.

"Let me go." Buttercup growled. Her blush was so obvious. She hated this. Romance sucks!

"Hey, why are you blushing?" Butch asked. Buttercup's eyes widened. He was so direct like that she didn't know what to say. The way the sunset coasted off of his tan skin and illuminated his eyes. It was kinda... pretty. He took the lollipop out of her mouth. "Hello? Anybody in there?" Buttercup snapped back and blushed even more.

"Butch, let me go." She struggled against him. He sighed and popped the lollipop into his mouth. He just had the one arm around her, the other on his chin as he was thinking. Buttercup acknowledged the thoughtful look and took advantage. She bit his arm and he reflexively let go, setting her free. Buttercup stood up and glared back at him with a blush on her face. She liked him. He just wanted to sleep with her, just like all the other girls. Butch was holding his arm, an irritated look on his face.

"Seriously? You bit me!" Buttercup stuck out her tongue. "Kinky." He chuckled and she went red again.

"There you are dude!" The doors opened and in walked all his famous friends or whatever. They all had whores on their arms and such.

"Butchieeee!" One girl, a thin tall little thing with big blond hair and big brown eyes walked up to him. She cuddled his arm and he talked to her.

Don't touch him.

Buttercup tightened her fists. Shit. Was she...jealous? No way! She needed to leave. She couldn't watch him give that bitch attention. It actually hurt. He still had her lollipop. The blond reached towards his face and Buttercup started leaving. She hid her face as best as she could. This was the worst feeling ever. Love sucks! What sick sadist came up with this shit?

"Buttercup?" She was at the wall, parallel to Butch. She froze. "Don't leave." His hand was on the girl's waist. Buttercup felt her heart sting. She glared in her shadowed face.

"What's wrong?" Don't touch him. Stop touching each other. It's painful. Stop. Buttercup put on her best poker face and looked at his forehead.

"I have some stuff to do at home." Her voice was extremely controlled. Then the blonde smiled and hooked a finger onto Butch's collar. Buttercup's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Why does this irritate you?" Butch asked. He saw it. Shit.

"It doesn't..." Buttercup hid her face.

"Yes it does!" He was yelling at her. "You don't want to do anything with me, but when there's another girl involved you get jealous." Talking like he knew everything about her. She barely knew him. He barely knew her. "You think that you're-"

"Because I like you!" She yelled at him, stopping him from talking. She froze. Did she just... Buttercup's face turned dark red. FUCK. She turned on the balls of her feet and dashed out of the store. Just vaguely hearing Butch call after her. She ran and ran and ran. She got to the apartment complex and was breathing heavily. She confessed to Butch Jojo. She sat down on the couch, adrenaline pumped through her veins. Her hands were shaking and she was breathing lightly. Her door opened and she turned to look at Harrie. He walked in.

"Hey kid, wanna go down to the gym?" At the bottom of the apartment complex was a gym.

* * *

The punching bag swung back as Buttercup nailed it was a particularly strong right hook. She gritted her teeth. She confessed to that asshole. Now he had all the pawns. She had lost whatever game they seemed to be playing.

"The gym is closing, we better go." Harrie laughed behind her. Buttercup turned and nodded. The bag swung back to her and nailed her in the back, crashing to the floor. Harrie laughed and Buttercup got up and punched him the shoulder. She waved goodbye to him, since he was taking the elevator. Buttercup was scared she'd get trapped in that rickety old thing. She walked over to the stairs in the main entrance. She opened the door to see Butch. He was looked around. Ohhhh fuck. He spotted her.

"Bu-" Buttercup slammed the door and locked the knob with a chair. Never mind, the elevator didn't sound too bad.

* * *

Buttercup closed the door to her apartment and sunk down against he. Butch had yelled at her to open the door while she was waiting on the elevator. She really wanted to. Buttercup took a deep breath and slowly made her way to the bathroom. He would give up eventually. She got into the shower. She had almost completely gotten the mascara off her face. Her eyelashes still went up a little bit. Damn, how did girls put this on every day? Buttercup sat down in the shower with her legs curled up to her chest.

She let out a tear or two. She shouldn't be crying. This was her fault for falling for a guy who just wanted to sleep with her. Buttercup closed her eyes. Then her curtain was was thrown open and there was Butch. What the fuck?! Buttercup cuddled up in a ball, she looked up at his with a red face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU-" Butch jumped in the shower and covered her mouth. He was barefoot, just in jeans and a tee-shirt.

"Don't run away after confessing to someone." He looked so angry. His face was all up in her personal bubble.

"Now just a min-" Buttercup raised her hand to push him away. But he took hold of it and pulled her forward. He was kissing her. Buttercup's face was bright red. His tongue was... Her legs had slid to where her knee's touched his chest. Her arm was holding her up. He pulled away and Buttercup was dazed. Was that drool on the side of her lip? She reached up and touched it. Good lord it was. No fucking way. Great, now she was just gonna sleep with him.

Buttercup felt tears pour out of her eyes. Butch was soaked to the bone.

"Oi-"

"Bastard" She cried. This wasn't far at all. This idiot. This guy made her loose her cool, that's so fucking annoying. Why? Why did it have to be him? He reached towards her and she smacked his hand away before continuing to catch her tears. Two arms wrapped around her and she was dragged into Butch's lap. She was flat against him again. Shit. She beat on his shoulders.

"Let go!" Butch rested his head on her's and looked up.

"I think you're misunderstanding me." He murmured. Buttercup sat back a little and looked up at him, he looked down at her with their noses touching. Buttercup was blushing intensely.

"From the moment I met you I knew that I was going to marry you." Butch put one of his hands on the back of her head. "That scared me so I tried to sleep with other people like I used to, but if it wasn't you, it wasn't... right?" Buttercup's eyes widened and the blushed even more. "But when I tried to talk with you you punched me in the face and ran away."

"That was because you said those things!"

"But you didn't actually like your job, right?" Buttercup pressed her lips together and glared to the side like a little kid.

"So, what are you trying to say?" She kept glaring to the side.

"I'm saying I love you." Buttercup snapped her attention back to him where he kissed her deeply and Buttercup let him.

* * *

Buttercup opened her eyes. She was in her bed, naked. How many times had they done it now? 2? 3? Buttercup snuck out of the bed and put on a big hoodie. She was hungry. It was 2:30 am. Buttercup opened the fridge and started snacking on some carrots. She put the empty bag in the trash and walked over to the side of her couch. So, she had a boyfriend...

"So, you still have more energy?" Buttercup looked to the right to see Butch, he put his pants on, that was it. Buttercup blushed.

"What?" He smirked and pushed her back onto the couch. "W-wait a minute, no more, tired!" Her sentences were clipped and Butch laugh into her neck.

"OI! DON'T YOU TWO EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Harrie yelled below them and Buttercup blushed madly.

"LIKE BUNNIES, THOSE TWO!" Yelled Liz.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Yelled another neighbor. Butch and Buttercup laughed.

"So maybe next time we'll have to take this to my place."

Next time.


End file.
